Equalization involves boosting or attenuating levels of different frequencies in a signal. For example, a treble control that adjusts high frequency is one type of equalization.
In order to achieve high and uniform audio quality in telecommunication devices, their internal microphones may be properly equalized. Previously the equalization was done manually by an external test lab, requiring extended lab time and experienced engineers, generating higher costs.